


Divorced, Beheaded, Survived

by CinderSpots



Series: Six told in 3's [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anna's terrible at keeping secrets, Anne notices, Aragon is bullied, Aragon wants to be left alone, Awkward Crush, Cathy and Anna are competitors, Death in Childbirth, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jane just kinda lets Anne bully Aragon, Katherine deserves love and affection, Katherine had so many nicknames, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Rape, Multi, No Smut, Not really though, This feels like a crack fic, again mentioned - Freeform, but it's not, but then they like share?, gold star for Cathy Parr, i'm spoiling my own story, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Katherine Howard deserves love.And lots of nicknames
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six told in 3's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792249
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Divorced

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Better than my first fic. We're improving

Anna was in a little bit of a pickle.

Hold on. Let’s back up a week.

Anna was minding her own business when Kat slammed open her door, and _tackled_ Anna. She went on and on about this cute girl who was her barista. Anna wasn’t even paying attention to the story. Anna was staring at Kat the entire time instead.

You know when you fall in love with your best friend who's been raped multiple times and betrayed by everyone who said they loved her? 

Yeah.

Anna finally started to tune on to Kat’s story, leaning into every word that she said. Kat paused for a moment. Frowning slightly, Kat asked “ Are you okay?” Anna nodded in confirmation, not entirely sure at the time what was wrong with her. Kat then continued her story. By the time it ended Kat had given herself an asthma attack.

_Kat doesn’t have asthma._

Anna was about to say something when Jane called them down to the kitchen for lunch.

“Hey mum, what’s for lunch?” Kat called Jane mum, Aragon Catty, and Anne was ‘my fellow chaotic gay.’

“Pizza.” At this point Cathy had come downstairs and sat by Kat as well. Cathy replied “You hate pizza.” Jane snipped back “But you don’t” Anne had begun to notice Aragon and Anne look slightly guilty. “ _No._ ” Jane’s head snapped up. “What?”

“ _You didn’t._ ”

“ Didn’t do what?” Jane asked uneasily. Aragon spoke up “Anna, I think you might be confused.” Anna grinned. “Tell me you at least didn’t do it on the couch.” Their faces told them no. It was something _worse._

Gasping, Anna provided another option. “ _The Kitchen?_ ”

Bingo.

She burst into laughter, Aragon, Jane, and Anne looked mortified, while Kat, and Cathy looked lost. “ _Oh my god, you better clean those counters good._ ” Kat raised her hand, “Uh, hate to ruin whatever’s going on, but.. _what is going on?_ ”

“NOTHING” Everyone, but Cathy replied. They were not going to scar the child with the information that the _real_ reason there was pizza sitting on the table was because Jane had gotten a little _too_ distracted to make lunch. _Hilarious._

They all began to eat with occasional glances shared between Cathy and Kat of confusion.

After lunch Cathy came up to Anna and asked what was happening. When she was informed Cathy looked like she didn’t know what to do.

“ _Oh god, that’s my godmother.”_ Cathy whispered in disgust. “Really wish I hadn’t asked.” Then she burst into giggles. “ Although I can’t believe Jane allowed them to distract her.” Anna gave her a pointed look. “Are you serious? Anne can distract _anyone._ ” Cathy nodded her head, “true, true.”

Kat then bounced over and asked “What are you guys talking about?”

“NOTHING.”

“Okay, I would like to establish a rule to where you guys get one of those a day, cause _this_ is getting old. Also why can’t I know? What is _so_ bad about what your-” 

Kat looked a little sick. “ You guys weren’t dirty talking to each other were you?”

“ _WHAT.”_

Both Anna and Cathy exclaimed. “Oh,thank god.” Kat whispered in response. Cathy and Anna looked at eachother uncomfortably then parted ways.

_______

Sleeping should've been easy. Anna went through considerably less than the rest of the queens. So sleep shouldn’t be an issue. No nightmares would plague her sleep.

So why couldn’t she fall asleep?

Her brain kept running her in circles. All about _Kat._ Anna thought of herself as at least of average intellect. But at that moment she felt _stupid_. Like the reason was right in front of her. Not literally of course, but as if it was obvious what was happening.

Giving up, Anna left her room, and began to go downstairs. She ran straight into Kat. Naturally. “Hey what's wrong?” She asked. Kat was so _caring,_ and _gentle,_ and _kind,_ -

_Uh Oh._

That’s when it hit Anna. She was in love with her best friend.

_You fucking idiot._

_______

Now here we are a week later. Anna once figuring out her feelings, was an _absolute_ disaster.

How did she know?

Even _Anne_ started noticing her behavior. “Dude, why have you been acting like you’re fucking high.” Anne asked one day. _Ok, I wanted to know how I was doing. Clearly, terrible._

Apparently she’d said that out loud.

“Thats rude, I’m not stupid you know.” Anne then turned and stormed up the stairs, to her room, and slammed the door shut.

Which caught Jane, and Aragon’s attention. 

“What did you say to her?” Aragon asked me. _She is going to get upset._ “ I may have _accidentally_ indirectly told her she was….. _stupid.”_ Jane and Aragon looked at me. “ You _what._ ” I shrugged my shoulders in apology. “You _know_ she’s sensitive about her intelligence.” Jane said angrily. Then they both went upstairs to attempt to get Anne out of her room.

“I didn’t mean to.” Anna whispered mostly to herself, but Kat overheard her. “We know, It’s just they’re a little overprotective of Anne.” Anna sighed. That was true. No one was ever given the details to what started them being so touchy about Anne, but _boy_ they definitely were.

About 20 minutes later Anne happily skipped down the stairs. Followed by a _very flustered_ Aragon. 

Who was also notably disheveled.

Her eyes flashed from Anne, to Jane, then back to Anne. “Heeeeyyyy Aragon.” Kat said with a slight smirk. Aragon jerked her head towards Kat. “You look a little flustered. Are you okay?” Cathy added on. “I-I-uh-Yeah, I’m-I’m fine.” Aragon stuttered out. “Anne you look like you’re feeling better.” Kat said kindly with an underlying tone of laughter.

Anne turned to Kat with a grin “You know what?” Anne glanced over to Aragon who was desperately trying to put herself back together. “I am _great._ ” Then Anne looked back to Anna “ _You_ however are still not forgiven.” 

Anna threw her hands up. “I’m _sorry_! I didn’t mean to make you feel stupid!” Anne tutted and continued to ignore Anna.

It took Anna promising to do Anne’s chores for a week, _and_ Ice Cream for Anne to forgive her albeit hesitantly. 

Anne was a sucker for Ice Cream. And always would be.

________

Kat was also beginning to notice Anna’s strange behavior. She started to ask Anna more questions when she tried to get out of doing something with her best friend. Anna was quickly running out of excuses.

“So you can’t go with me to the park….”

Anna nodded “That’s right.”

“Because you have a _dentist appointment._ ”

“Yep.”

Kat looked at her for a moment. “Okay.”

Anna internally pumped her fist

“Oh, uh before you go to your _dentist appointment._ What are you getting done?”

_Uh Oh._ Anna hadn’t planned that far ahead.

“Uhhhhhhh, you know. Standard stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Um.”

Anna blanked. She could not for the life of her remember what a standard dentist appointment was. She hadn’t been to the dentist for so long. Which now that she thinks about it, is a little concerning, and she should probably _actually_ go to the dentist sometime in the near future.

Kat raised an eyebrow, as if to say ‘ _I’m waiting_ ’

“Exactly. Why don’t you wanna hang out anymore Anna? Do you not wanna be friends? If so just _tell_ me. I can take it. I’m an…. Almost-adult.”

“NO! It’s not that at all. I swear. Of _course_ I still want to be friends with you. It’s just…. I don’t know, I've got this crush and I just want time to think about it. It just happens that you want to hang out when I decide to think about it. I’m sorry, I’ll go to the park with you.”

Kat looked at her like she was crazy. “Uh, no. You’ve got a crush. That is some _high_ quality tea right there. Spill.”

_You did this to yourself._

“I guess I could tell you about her…”

Kat gasped, “Oh my god, _please._ ”

“ Well, she’s so kind, and has this affinity for dogs, which is hilarious considering the circumstances of her name. She’s been through a lot and yet is still a literal ray of sunshine. She has _endless_ energy, seriously it’s actually kind of a hazard.”

Anna paused for a moment, unsure if she should say what she was about to say.

“ She’s also one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.” She whispered quietly. Anna took Katherine’s hand and continued. “ She does this thing when she’s really happy, like she’ll beam at me, and there will be this gleam in her eye. And every time I see it, all I wanna do is make her happy again. Just to see that gleam.”

Katherine was staring at her. A little flustered. “Anna…”

Anna held her breath waiting for the rejection. “Are- are you talking about me?”

_Okay, she can’t possibly be this dense_

“Yes.” Anna responded quietly. “It’s you.”


	2. Beheaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is notably shorter than the other chapters. By at least 500 words.

_ “It’s you.” _

Katherine was so  _ fucked. _ For once though, that statement wasn’t literal. After Anna had confessed Anne barged in demanding that Anna help her with something. Anna had apprehensively told Anne that she would help her as long as it didn’t get her killed.

While Anna desperately tried to keep Anne out of trouble, and from accidentally killing someone or  _ herself. _ Katherine went to her room and screamed into her pillow.

_ She likes me. She isn’t like the other men right? She won’t hurt me. Do I like her? _

That last question was what Katherine was stumped on. Did she? Katherine had gone so long ignoring all romantic interests, that she literally had  _ no idea  _ if she liked Anna back.

_ Fuck me. _

______

Dinner had been awkward to say the least. Anna moved to sit by Jane and Cathy. Neither of them knew what was up, but they didn’t say anything. Now Katherine was awkwardly sandwiched between Cathy and Aragon. 

Which was very weird for everyone in the situation.

Aragon had  _ no  _ idea how to talk to Katherine. Whatsoever. This helped distract Katherine. The absolute dysfunction between her and Aragon was  _ hilarious. _ Aragon kept looking to Anne for help, who then decided to  _ ignore  _ her plea’s and make her talk to Katherine with no help.

Which was very Anne-like.

After dinner, Anna immediately went to her room and closed the door. Katherine knew what she had to do, but she  _ really  _ didn’t want to. She needed to talk to someone who knew Katherine well enough, and someone Katherine wouldn’t be utterly mortified to talk to. 

Which left her with Anne.

Catching her before she could follow Aragon and Jane, Katherine took her to her room.

“Wassup Kitten?”

Ah yes, the nicknames. Almost all originated from Anne. Including, but not restricted to, Kat, Kitten, Kitty, KitKat, the Kat’s meow (that one Katherine actually thought was pretty funny.), the Kit of the Kat, KatKat, Kat’s in the cradle, and many others.

“Anna recently informed me that she has a crush on me. And I legitimately don’t know if I like her back.”

Anne stared at her. “Seriously?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Anne thought for a moment. “Describe Anna to me.”

Kat paused. “What?”   
  


“You heard me, describe her to me. As if I don’t know her.”

_ Okay…. _

“Well she’s super protective, is really funny, can be a little rude, but she doesn’t mean any harm, is so sweet, she looks dangerous, but she wouldn’t hurt a fly, unless that fly was a danger to someone she loves, and -”

“Yep.”

“Excuse Me?”

“You’re definitely in love with her.”

_ That was….. really easy. _

“Oh. Thanks fellow chaotic gay.”

“You’re welcome, KitKat.” Anne then grinned.

“You can go sin with my mum and Aragon now.”

“Thank you for the permission.”

“Anytime.”

Katherine watched as Anne left. She began to prepare herself to go and talk to Anna, but Cathy knocked on her door.

“Kitty?”

Looking up, Katherine smiled “Yeah?”

Cathy shifted awkwardly. “Uh I heard that Anna has a crush on you. Is that true?”

_ For fucks sake, gossip spreads so fast around here. _

“Yep. She told me earlier today.”

Cathy looked at Katherine shyly. “Now then is as good a time than any.” She looked at the ground and sighed. Looking back up she blurted out “I’m kind of in love with you.”

_ You have got to be fucking kidding me. _

_______

This time Anne interrupted purely to save Katherine. Anne whisked her away quickly. “What are you doing?” Katherine questioned, “Saving you.Duh.” Anne replied briskly. “I thought you were with Aragon, and mum?” Anne sighed, “I saw Cathy walk into your room and knew that she was gonna tell you she was in love with you.”

“You  _ knew  _ that she was in love with me?”

“ Yes?”

“Well now I’m conflicted.”

“Why?”

“How do I know if I like her too?”

“Just describe her to me. Like you did with Anna.”

“Fine. She is really hard working, her hair is absolutely adorable, she gets super cranky without coffee, and super childish which is actually really cute, and- oh my god I’m so screwed.”

Anne looked at her empathetically “You said it cous.”

_ I hate my life. _

_________

Katherine then avoided them both. For the next few days. Which made the situation worse. She couldn’t have known that Anne told both Anna, and Cathy her predicament. That she loved them both, but was conflicted on who to choose. She definitely couldn’t have known that they decided to compete for her. Like children. 

They were both determined to win though. Because they really did love Katherine Howard. A lot more than anyone else could. 

This was the start of Katherine being totally screwed, but for once in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Cathy gets jealous, then retaliates, and we somehow get a happy ending.
> 
> Don't question me.


	3. Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy is a disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to apologize for my terrible writing.

Cathy was a well known sore loser. Much like her godmother. So she had no intention of losing this time. Especially since it was  _ Kitty. _

The love of her life.

Who definitely wasn’t a rapist like Thomas. 

(That whole debacle had been traumatizing. She had found him touching Elizabeth without her permission. When Mary discovered this, she had flipped her shit, and screamed at Cathy for not stopping him. What was she meant to do? Women had no say. She couldn’t just tell him to stop. That wasn’t how it worked. Then in her next life  _ Anne  _ found out, and Cathy was being screamed at again. She didn’t blame Anne. Elizabeth was her kid, and she was supposed to be under Cathy’s protection. Anne and her were only barely on speaking terms now. Anne being incapable of not yelling at her about Elizabeth, and Cathy unable to stop her.  _ Anyways. _ )

Kitty had been there for Cathy. Whether not to make her coffee(To stop her from drinking any more coffee), or to make her go to sleep because ‘sleep is important Cathy, without it you could die. And I quite like you alive.’

When she said that to Cathy, she had instantly complied with what Kitty wanted. It wasn’t long afterwards that Cathy fell in love with her.

When she found out (through eavesdropping) that Anna had confessed her love for Kitty, Cathy knew it was now or never. But Anne had instantly taken Kitty away after Cathy confessed. Leaving her confused and a little anxious. Anne came back later and informed her that Kitty loved her too, but she also loved Anna, and didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know who to choose. Anne, after sharing this information, left to inform Anna of the same news.

Cathy really didn’t know who suggested it, but they both agreed that they would simply compete for Kitty. And the losing contestant would back off, and leave the winning contestant with Kitty.

Again, Cathy had no intention of losing.

Cathy and Anna both sat by Kitty. (Who looked a little uncomfortable) Anna asked her if she wanted to go to the dog park with her.

(Anna had 2 dogs, very similar to her old dogs that Kitty had gifted her. They were very large, but were harmless.)

Kitty had excitedly said yes to this. While they were gone Cathy thought of something that would be better than a dog park. 

_ Got it. _

When they returned Kitty was giggling with Anna, and looking at Anna adoringly.

“Hey! Wanna do a Disney marathon with me?” Cathy asked.

Kitty perked up, and quickly made her way over to the couch.

_ Ha. Beat that Anna. _

Cathy had never been this competitive before. Aragon and Jane both noticed this little competition fairly quickly. While Anne sipped her cocoa.

Oh, it was also June.

While Cathy and Kitty watched, Anna went to her room.

Aragon and Jane dragged Anne away and began to question her.

“What did you do?”

Anne gasped in fake offense “Why do you assume  _ I  _ did something?”

Aragon glared at her.

“Ok fine, Kitty came to me for advice about Anna telling her she was in love with her. But then Cathy  _ also  _ told her she was in love with her. And KitKat likes them  _ both _ . So I told both of them the situation, and I guess they decided to compete for her.”

“You moron.” Jane said.

“Wow that was rude.” Anne said a little hurt.

“This is just going to upset Kat.”

Anne looked like she had been hit with something.

“Oh shit.”

Aragon nodded. “Yeah,  _ oh shit _ .”

________

Anna had in fact gotten Cathy back. It was a good idea too. Even Cathy could admit it. There was this coffee shop downtown where you could drink and pet cats and dogs. Cathy really should’ve thought of it first, but alas.

They were gone for  _ hours. _

And for those hours. Cathy brooded in her misery. There really wasn’t anything better than what Anna did. Cathy wasn’t exactly in a prosperous position. And Kitty probably wouldn’t appreciate any expensive gestures.

Aragon knocked on her door.

“Come In.”

Aragon opened the door. When she walked in, she sat on Cathy’s bed.

“So, I know what you and Anna are doing.”

“Okay.”

“And I have to say.”

Cathy waited for the next part.

“It’s the stupidest thing anyone has ever done in this house. Which is saying a lot considering we live with a chaotic kermit.”

A ‘HEY I HEARD THAT’ was screeched from downstairs, which made both Cathy and Aragon snicker.

“Katherine is only going to get upset when she finds out that this is how you guys are settling it.”

_ Oh my god. She’s right. _

“I know I’m right. I’m  _ always  _ right.”

“I said that out loud?” Cathy squeaked embarrassed

“Yep.”

“YOU WEREN’T RIGHT ABOUT-”

Aragon disappeared and assumedly shut Anne up from whatever mortifying comment she was about to make.

“JUST DO THE RIGHT THING CATHY!” Aragon yelled up to her.

_ I will godmother. I will. _

_______

When they came home Cathy waved Anna over.

“Listen, I know we both agreed to compete over her, but I’ve been thinking… I think that she would actually be really upset if she found out.”

Cathy took a breath

“I think we should let her decide.”

Anna looked at her with admiration in her eyes.

“Maybe….. she won’t have to choose at all.”

Cathy looked at Anna confusedly.

“What do you mean?”

“We can both agree that Katherine deserves  _ a lot  _ of love. Right?”

“Yes?”

“Well what if we both were with her?”

_ What now. _

“Are you hitting on me?”

Mortification flared in Anna’s eyes. “NO! I - I mean - no, I meant that we could share Katherine, but me and you would remain friends. Just friends. I swear.”

Cathy thought about this. Would she be able to share Katherine? Well she could at least try.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok.”


	4. Katherine Gets Some Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language War.
> 
> DoN't QuEsTiOn Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally a spoof.

The process in itself was actually very fun.

Cathy and Anna flirted with Kitty together. Which worked very well if Kitty's face was any indicator. Anne also reported to them what Kitty liked and didn’t like.

Weirdly enough, this helped form Anne and Cathy’s friendship.

Eventually, Kitty broke down and asked them ‘what the _fuck_ are you doing?’ They shyly responded with ‘we’re flirting with you.-’ then they looked at each other ‘-as a unit’ they finished. Kitty looked very flustered. Then after a series of questions from Kitty (and another day for her to think about it) she agreed to a shared relationship.

_______

**A week later**

Katherine bounded down the stairs, and instantly sat in Anna’s lap. “Okay, a little warning next time would be great. Okay Kitten?” Anna said. Katherine nodded and grinned in response. She was still over the moon about being with someone who liked her for more than just her looks.

Cathy eventually trudged out of her room, grumbling about her need for coffee in the morning before she got involved in any conversations. After retrieving her coffee, Cathy kissed Katherine “Morning Kitty. How’d you sleep?” she asked “Fine, you?” Katherine responded. “Standard night.”

Aragon piped up from the kitchen “So you didn’t sleep? That’s what I’m hearing. Anne?” Anne grinned “Definitely what I heard. Jane? Your thoughts?” Jane looked at them scoldingly “You shouldn’t tease.” 

“Thank You Jane.” Cathy called out. 

She shouldn’t have said that.

“But, that’s what I heard too.”

Cathy gasped in mock sadness “I thought I could trust you.” Anna then chimed in “Clearly, you thought wrong.” Which earned a glare from Cathy. “You know, you really should sleep Cathy. If I find out that you haven't been sleeping again I’ll ban you from cuddles.”

“See? See what you did? Can everyone stop trying to get me into trouble _please._ ” Cathy said with a scowl. “Awwwwwwww, is Cathy upset about being banned from cuddles?” Anne teased. “Shut Up.” Cathy shrieked back. “She _is._ Ari, look at her face, it’s a tomato right now.” Aragon looked at Cathy and started laughing. “You’re supposed to be on _my_ side, godmother! Not hers!”

This caused Anne and Jane to also burst into laughter.

“Right, make fun of the insomniac why don’t you.” Cathy grumbled.

Katherine removed herself from Anna’s lap. (Much to Anna’s disappointment) and sat down in Cathy’s lap. Effectively removing her from her mood.

“Breakfast!” Jane called out.

“Coming mum!” Katherine responded instantly. Katherine tried to get up from Cathy’s lap.

Key word: _tried_

Cathy whined and pulled her back into place, earning a giggle from Katherine. “Come on amour, let me go.” When Cathy refused, she called for her cousin.

“Anne! Aidez-moi à descendre des genoux de Cathy, s'il vous plaît.”

Cathy looked at Anna in confusion.

“What did she just say?”

Anna shrugged, “I have no idea.”

“Vous êtes autorisé à utiliser n'importe quelle méthode que vous aimez, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi à vous rendre à la nourriture”

Then Hurricane Anne appeared. Suddenly Cathy was on the floor and Katherine was on her way towards the food.

“Merci cousin” Katherine said to Anne

“Votre cousin bienvenu” Anne responded.

Aragon was the only other person not in the loop. They concluded this when Jane said “Ça suffit, revenez à l'anglais avant que Catalina ne soit contrariée.”

“Okay, I am this close to speaking Spanish all day with Cathy, so knock it off.” Aragon said angrily. Jane flashed an ‘I told you so’ look then everybody went back to English. 

Thank God.

But Aragon was still a little upset so she started to speak Spanish anyways.

“Hola Cathy ¿Podrías ayudarme a meterme con ellos durante al menos una hora?”

“Bien, pero me debes una madrina.”

“Gracias”

“ Okay. I thought we resolved this language thing here. So can you please not start it again?” Anna spoke.

Cathy and Aragon looked to each other

“No gracias, prefiero comenzar problemas” They said at the same time.

“Alright then.”

_______

The situation got totally out of hand. Anne, Katherine, and Jane did not back down. While Aragon and Cathy were just as stubborn. It got so extreme that Anna _accidentally_ slipped into German while yelling at them

“Das ist genug! Sie müssen aufhören, kleine Scheiße zu sein, und sich gegenseitig entschuldigen. Jetzt sofort!” Anna looked at them expectantly for a moment, then realized that she was speaking German. “Apologize to each other then stop speaking in different languages. That includes you, liebling.” Anna said.

A chorus of apologies rang through the house. “Good, now can we all go to bed, please?”

After everyone agreed to go to bed, Anna, Cathy, and Kat headed to the pink queens room. 

This arrangement was quickly agreed upon after they initiated their relationship. So that Katherine could have the comfort of both her girlfriends if she had a nightmare. Though it was noticeable that she stopped having nightmares when they moved into her room.

“ Goodnight Liebling.”

“ Night Kitten.”

“ Goodnight amours.”

And with that they fell asleep.

~ Fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne! Aidez-moi à descendre des genoux de Cathy, s'il vous plaît. - Anne! Help me get down from Cathy's lap, please.
> 
> Vous êtes autorisé à utiliser n'importe quelle méthode que vous aimez, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi à vous rendre à la nourriture - You are allowed to use any method you like, please help me get to the food.
> 
> Merci cousin - Thank You cousin
> 
> Votre cousin bienvenu - Your welcome cousin
> 
> Ça suffit, revenez à l'anglais avant que Catalina ne soit contrariée. - That's enough, get back to English before Catalina gets upset
> 
> “Hola Cathy ¿Podrías ayudarme a meterme con ellos durante al menos una hora? - Hi Cathy, could you help me mess with them for at least an hour?
> 
> Bien, pero me debes una madrina - Fine, but you owe me godmother
> 
> Gracias - Thank You
> 
> No gracias, prefiero comenzar problemas - No thanks, I prefer to start problems
> 
> Das ist genug! Sie müssen aufhören, kleine Scheiße zu sein, und sich gegenseitig entschuldigen. Jetzt sofort - That's enough! You have to stop being little shits and apologize to each other. Right now
> 
> Liebling - love
> 
> Amours - loves

**Author's Note:**

> HA. CLIFFHANGER.


End file.
